


Rottura

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post Break Up, they are meant to be
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sono passati otto mesi dalla fine della loro storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rottura

**Author's Note:**

> riposto. triste, ma poi migliora.   
> enjoy it :)))  
> E.

Rottura.

 

Così era successo.

Erano passati otto mesi

Nemmeno sapeva come.

Ma in qualche modo ce l’aveva fatta.

Un passo per volta.

Primo mese.

Rabbia.

Solo rabbia

Secondo mese

Assenza. Convivere con la sua assenza.

Terzo mese

Muoversi, dal frigorifero al divano.

Quarto mese.

Uscire, pochi passi. Ma muoversi.

Quinto mese

Uscire per davvero. Serate con amici. Sorridere. ricordarsi che si è ancora capaci di sorridere

Sesto mese.

Sapere di lui. rabbia.

Spaccare un bicchiere, farsi male alla mano. Ma silenzio. Dignità.

Settimo mese.

Ubriacarsi e uscire con qualcuno. Accettare un invito. Tornare a casa. Piangere.

Sei irrecuperabile

Ottavo mese.

Non aspettarsi nulla. provare a vivere. Un passo. Otto passi, avanti.

 

C’era questa cosa che doveva fare per forza:  

Doveva andare a far cambiare il nome sulla bolletta telefonica. Lui non aveva mai voluto una linea fissa, ma Harry aveva insistito per la linea wi-fi in casa e un telefono, per le emergenze. Non si sa mai. E ora doveva cambiare quel nome. ogni due mesi. Harry Styles, sulla busta. Basta! Non ce la faceva più.

Io mi chiamo Louis Tomlinson e non c’è più nessun Harry Styles in questa casa.  

E già che c’era aveva deciso di andare a pranzo con Zayn che non vedeva da un po’.

Si sedette al tavolo poggiando i fogli davanti a sé.

<<che è quella roba?>>

<<non chiedere>>

<<non rispondere>>

Poi un sospiro <<ho fatto cambiare il nome su una bolletta. Arrivavano ancora a nome di… a nome suo>>

<<oh>>

<<già… va beh ora ho fatto>>.

<<ti trovo bene comunque>>

<<grazie. Ma non c’è bisogno>>

<<di che?>>

<<ogni volta che per sbaglio si nomina o non si nomina Harry la frase successiva è qualcosa di carino per tirarmi su. Davvero non c’è bisogno. Ormai sono fuori dalla cosa>>.

<<fuori?>>

<<già. Sto pensando di venire alla mostra con uno della scuola che è un po’ che mi fa il filo.>>

<<Davvero?>>

<<ma sì, tanto. Se non altro la smetterei di inventare scuse>>

<<bene>> Zayn mise una mano sul tavolo. <<mi fa piacere Louis>>

Disse con un sorriso dolce

<<lui ci viene? Lo chiedo solo perché non amo le sorprese e vorrei essere preparato.>>

<<credo di sì, l’ultima volta mi ha detto che sarebbe venuto>>

<<ok>> Poi Louis si stringe nelle spalle <<ci viene con Nick?>>

<<non saprei. Gli ho lasciato quattro inviti ma non so chi porterà con sé>>.

<<ma certo e poi che importanza vuoi che abbia ormai>>

<<sai lui non mi ha mai detto di stare con Nick. Li ho visti insieme, ma->>

<<oh se è per quello non ha mai detto nulla, ma ciò non toglie quello che ha fatto. Felice che stiano insieme, almeno so che è successo per un motivo, solo avrei preferito evitare le menzogne o il cercare di farmi passare per pazzo quando ero giustamente geloso. Fare l’angioletto innocente quando chissà->>

<<Lou. Non farti questo. non ci pensare.>>

<<sì hai ragione.>>

<<sai? Niall è convinto che non sia andata così>>.

<<beh Niall non vede il marcio delle persone e ha sempre fatto il tifo per noi>>.

<<già… è troppo buono>>

<<sarebbe bello essere come lui. ma è impossibile.>>

 

 

La cosa era andata così.

Louis ed Harry stavano insieme da due anni e mezzo.

Vivevano insieme da un anno nell’appartamento di Louis e le cose andavano benone.

Fino alla sera di Halloween.

Una discussione al mattino saltata fuori stupidamente mentre facevano la spesa si era protratta fino a sera. Fino al momento di uscire.

Louis era già pronto ed Harry si stava sistemando i capelli. Ma quella discussione era saltata fuori ancora e nel modo peggiore.

Louis aveva dalla rabbia tolto il vestito e si era gettato sotto la doccia per togliersi il trucco e la polvere colorata dai capelli. Quando era uscito dalla doccia Harry non c’era.

E non aveva risposto tutta sera.

Poi aveva sentito Zayn e gli altri che gli avevano confermato di averlo visto al locale. Che si stava ubriacando davvero pesantemente.

Poi Harry aveva chiamato Louis piangendo, ma Louis aveva sentito la voce di Nick ed era andato su tutte le furie sbattendogli il telefono in faccia.

Il giorno dopo Harry era tornato a casa. Ed era stato strano.

Avevano fatto pace, ma qualcosa non tornava.

Allora la voce era arrivata.

Il sospetto c’era già serviva solo la conferma.

Quella sera, ubriaco, era finito a letto con Nick.

 

La scena, l’ultima loro scena era stata orribile.

<<ti prego Louis aspetta fammi spiegare>>

<<che cazzo mi devi spiegare??? Che ti serviva solo la scusa giusta per andarci finalmente a letto???

<<NO! No… Lou ti prego. Io non me lo ricordo nemmeno. Io non lo avrei mai fatto. Non avrei mai potuto>>

<<tu l’hai fatto!!!>>

Harry cercava di parlare, ma singhiozzava talmente forte da non riuscire a dire frasi sensate.

<<vattene>> Aveva gridato Louis <<vattene! Hai capito? Vai da lui, vai in mezzo ad una strada, ti voglio fuori di qui, fuori da casa mia, dalla mia vita. Vattene!>> Aveva gridato perdendo quasi la voce.

<<NO. No ti prego Lou non mi mandare via, non mi mandare via, io muoio senza di te>>

<<sei morto? Sei morto mentre ti facevi scopare da quello stronzo???>>

<<io non lo so, non me lo ricordo nemmeno, io- non lo avrei mai fatto>>

<<TU L’HAI FATTO. TU HAI FATTO QUESTO A ME. L’HAI FATTO A NOI>>.

Poi era scoppiato a piangere, con i pugni schiacciati contro il muro.

<<noi…>> Aveva bisbigliato.

<<no, no. No, io non- ti prego Louis, fammi sistemare tutto.>>

Ma Louis si era irrigidito.

Si era schiarito la voce, quella flebile rimasta.

<<ti voglio fuori da qui. quando tornerò stasera devi essere sparito. E con te ogni cosa di noi. È finita.>>

<<no, no Lou ti prego, non farmi questo.>>

<<non voglio più sentire una parola, non voglio più sentire la tua voce. Io ti odio.>>

Ed era uscito.

 

Ed erano passati otto mesi.

 

 

 

 

**Harry- otto mesi prima.**

 

Harry si era svegliato con un fortissimo mal di testa e la sensazione di aver vomitato anche le proprie interiora.

Il problema era che si trovava in un letto che non era il loro e non aveva addosso praticamente nulla oltre ai boxer.

Nick era entrato nella stanza con indosso solo una salvietta legata in vita.

<<Nick?>>

<<bella addormentata>>

<<ma che diavolo ci faccio nel tuo letto?>>

<<secondo te?>> Aveva detto Nick

E Harry aveva sentito un conato partire e salire

<<i miei vestiti?>> aveva chiesto con una mano davanti alla bocca.

<<sono sulla sedia. Gli ho dovuto dare una ripulita>>

<<ma che è successo? Dov’è Louis?>>

<<a farsi fottere?>>

<<che?>>

<<è l’ultima cosa che hai detto di lui ieri sera, pardon, stanotte>>

Harry era saltato malamente giù dal letto e aveva iniziato ad infilarsi i vestiti

<<abbiamo litigato>>

<<lo so>>

<<non dovevo bere>>

<<beh non è stato così male… mi offendi>>

<<ma di che parli?>>

<<Harry, non ricordi nulla?>>

<<no. Dal locale in poi ho il vuoto totale>>

<<dopo la telefonata di Louis, sei come impazzito. Hai iniziato a bere e … insomma una cosa ha tirato l’altra. Non ricordi nulla di quello che è successo? Tra noi?>>

<<tra noi?>> Harry si sente svenire. <<io non ricordo nulla>>

<<ora mi offendi.>>

<<abbiamo?>>

<<ovviamente>>.

<<non mi sento bene>>

Ed Harry aveva prima vomitato, poi pianto, poi vomitato di nuovo

<<senti ti lascio la chiave. Devo andare al lavoro. Quando ti sei ripreso dallo shock cerca anche di ricordarti che eravamo in due, io e te. Louis non c’era>>

<<Nick ti prego.>>

 

Due giorni dopo Perrie aveva incrociato Louis al supermercato. Louis era un po’ nervoso e stava pensando ancora alla famosa discussione e poi c’era l’atteggiamento di Harry che era davvero strano.

Perrie si era avvicinata quasi timorosa

<<Louis>>

<<hey ciao. Scusa non ti avevo visto arrivare, ero un po’ assorto>>

<<già… devono essere giornate strane per te>>

Louis l’aveva guardata strano

<<Zayn mi ha detto di Halloween>>

<<oh>> Aveva risposto Louis. Stava pensando alla discussione e alla sua assenza alla festa. <<cose che possono accadere, poi si va avanti no?>>

<<certo, certo, io lo sapevo comunque… quel Nick è sempre stato invidioso della vostra felicità e sono sicura che in altre circostanze Harry non lo avrebbe mai fatto>>

Il mondo interno di Louis si era fermato di colpo. Non stavano parlando della stessa cosa. Ma Louis aveva capito quello di cui stava parlando Perrie.

<<scusa, scusami Perrie mi sono appena ricordato una cosa che devo fare immediatamente. Scusami.>>

Ed era fuggito via, verso il parcheggio, verso la propria macchina. Salito in macchina aveva chiamato Zayn

<<Zayn!!!>>

<<Lou?>>

<<che cazzo è successo con Nick?>>

<<cosa? Lou calmati>>

<<ho appena incontrato Perrie>>

<<oh merda>>

<<Dimmelo. Ti prego ho bisogno che qualcuno me lo dica>>

<<no, Perrie non… mi ha detto che Nick alla radio ha detto di- merda Louis non voglio essere io>>

<<beh anche io non vorrei essere io in questo momento, ma a quanto pare non possiamo evitarlo, Perrie non lo ha detto chiaramente anzi credeva che lo sapessi… che idiota che sono!>> Poi un pugno contro il cruscotto <<e tu? tu non mi hai detto nulla>>

<<no Lou calmati. Perrie mi ha detto questa cosa e io ho chiesto ad Harry. lui ha detto di non ricordare nulla, che stava cercando di capirci qualcosa, te lo avrebbe detto, mi ha solo chiesto del tempo. Forse Perrie credeva lo avessi già saputo>>

<<certo che lo credeva. E sai perché?? Io dovrei saperlo, io dovevo saperlo.>> Poi silenzio <<con Nick>>

<<Louis aspetta parla prima con lui, ti prego non agire di impulso>>

<<Zayn.>> Poi schiarisce la voce <<grazie per avermelo detto. Da qui in poi non sono più affari di nessuno>>.

 

E poi c’era stato lo scontro.

 

Harry se ne era andato come Louis aveva chiesto. Le valigie in macchina. Aspettava seduto sul pianerottolo dell’appartamento di Niall.

A Niall era bastato uno sguardo e gli aveva aperto la porta e le braccia.

Ed erano passati otto mesi.

 

 

**IL giorno della mostra**

 

Louis entra nella galleria accompagnato da David. Le mani tremano un po’ all’idea di vedere Harry dopo così tanto tempo e quasi si pente.

<<hey Louis>>

Una voce lo chiama.

È Perrie <<oh ti trovo così bene>>

<<Perrie che piacere vederti, questo è David, un collega>>

<<sono tutti così carini i maestri?>> fa Perrie.

David scambia quattro chiacchiere con lei e Louis si volta a cercare in mezzo alla gente. A cercare Harry. Non vorrebbe farlo, ma è in uno stato tale di ansia che vuole togliersi subito il pensiero.

Scorge un groviglio di capelli.

Eccolo. Pensa. Ci siamo.

La gente si muove un po’ e vede il suo viso.

Non ce la faccio. Pensa. Non ce la faccio

<<scusatemi, Perrie dov’è Zayn?>>

<<è fuori con Liam credo>>.

Louis si muove velocemente. <<David ti lascio nelle mani di Perrie, vado a salutare l’artista>>

<< ti raggiungo, prendo qualcosa da bere?>>

<<perfetto, grazie.>>

E scappa come se una bestia feroce lo stia inseguendo.

Appena esce va incontro a Liam e Zayn che lo salutano ma subito fanno una faccia strana.

<<hey Lou>>

<<ma stai bene?>> gli chiede Liam

<<un attimo, ho solo bisogno di respirare un attimo.>>

<<che succede?>> chiedono entrambi.

<<scusami non voglio fare scene ora mi passa>>

Liam guarda verso l’interno della galleria. <<è arrivato Harry.>>  

Louis respira. <<posso farcela, solo un attimo, ho bisogno solo di->>

<<è qua>> dice Liam

Louis si volta. È davanti ai suoi occhi.

È bellissimo e fa malissimo. Harry abbassa lo sguardo e la bocca si stringe. Sembra anche lui avere le stesse difficoltà di Louis

<<scusate prendo qualcosa da be->> dice Louis per andarsene da lì, ma viene interrotto

<<Louis ti ho trovato>> David arriva con due bicchieri in mano

Louis ne prende uno ringrazia e lo beve d’un fiato.

<<grazie, avevo davvero sete>>

<<vedo>>  

Harry guarda David, poi guarda Louis. stringe i pugni.

<<ragazzi noi facciamo un giro, ci vediamo dopo>> dice Louis prendendo sotto braccio Davie e i due rientrano.

Liam e Zayn guardano Harry

<<non sapevo che->>

<<è un suo collega>> fa Liam

<<so chi è quello, non l’avevo mai visto, ma so chi è. Quindi stanno insieme?>>

<<non so. Louis mi ha detto che questo David da un po’ gli chiedeva di uscire e->>

<<non sono affari miei comunque>> fa Harry

<<tu non sei con nick?>> dice pronto Liam

Harry aveva stretto i denti <<e per quale motivo dovrei essere con lui?>> Poi si era voltato di scatto. Per poi girarsi ancora verso di loro.

<<scusa Liam, non volevo, ma è solo che->> Un sospiro. <<non importa>> E si era allontanato.

In quella Niall era arrivato tutto festoso.

<<Niall vai da Harry, ora. Credo non stia bene>>

<<già ho visto Louis con quel tipo. Accidenti!>>

<<beh… che deve fare? la vita va avanti. Se solo Harry non avesse->>

<<eh no, non cominciate anche voi.>> fa Niall <<io non ci credo.>>

<<la cosa non cambia. Anche se sarebbe bello essere ingenui come te>> fa Zayn

<<ragazzi! Per favore. Cerchiamo di non discutere più di questa cosa.>> dice Liam

<<okay, vado da Harry.>>  

Venti minuti dopo Niall trova Harry nel parcheggio dietro la galleria.

<<hey! Hazza, mi ci è voluta una vita per trovarti>>

<<forse non dovevo venire>>

<<che dici?>>

<<io rovino tutto, rovino sempre tutto>> E aveva alzato gli occhi, gonfi di lacrime.

<<senti facciamo così. Restiamo qua fuori, tu sputi tutto quello che hai dentro. Ci abbracciamo, piangiamo a dirotto e poi andiamo a sfogarci sul buffet>>.

<<tu lo sapevi?>>

<<che sarebbe venuto?>>

<<che sarebbe venuto con qualcuno>>

<<no. Altrimenti te lo avrei detto>>

<<lo hai visto?>>

<<sì.>>

<<è bellissimo vero?>>

<<il tizio con Louis?>>

<<oh no, Ni’ ti prego. Intendo Louis. è bellissimo vero?>>

<<immagino di sì. Tu come lo vedi?>>

<<non c’è nulla di più bello al mondo. Sta bene vero?>>

<<mi sembra, non saprei, l’ho visto meglio di così. Mi sembra un po’ dimagrito>>

<<non sa proprio cucinare, starà mangiando cereali tre volte al giorno.>> Poi Harry sorride. <<o pizza d’asporto, quando finiscono i cereali>>

<<è proprio un disastro.>>

<<è il più bel disastro in cui si possa sperare. Ma non è più il mio disastro.>> Poi Harry scoppia a piangere.

<<shhh… senti so che sono cose che si dicono, ma tutto passa. Il tempo passa e fa dimenticare>>

<<allora perché io ricordo tutto? perché io rivivo ogni cosa ogni giorno.>>

<<col tempo>>

<<sono otto mesi>>

<<è la prima volta che lo vedi, forse devi solo abituarti>>

<<non so se voglio abituarmi ad un Louis che non sia mio. Non so se voglio smettere di ricordare.>>

<<ma tu non ricordi proprio nulla di quella notte?>>

<<no. Quello non lo voglio ricordare.>>

<<sai a me ha sempre fatto strano la telefonata>>

<<che telefonata?>>

<<ho chiamato Nick quando siete andati via, dopo un po’ credo, io penso fosse passata sì e no mezz’ora. Mi ha detto che eri collassato, che avevi svuotato l’ultima birra sui tuoi vestiti, che stava mettendo a letto te e avrebbe messo i tuoi abiti in lavatrice e temeva gli vomitassi addosso o peggio ancora sul tappeto>>

<<l’ho fatto. Il mattino seguente. Ma perché ti ha fatto strano?>>

<<quando è saltata fuori la storia mi sono chiesto come fosse accaduto, se al massimo mezz’ora dopo eri già morto, se i tuoi vestiti erano in lavatrice, ma ho immaginato che fosse accaduto al mattino una volta ripreso>>.

<<ti ha detto che i miei vestiti erano in lavatrice? E io ero a letto?>>

<<ti stava mettendo a letto. Ha detto che eri praticamente svenuto.>> Poi Niall passa una mano tra i capelli di Harry

<<ma sono passati otto mesi ed anche io ero ubriaco quella sera>>

<<non sarei dovuto uscire, non dopo aver avuto quella discussione, non dopo quella giornata, ma sai come è Louis. Quando decide che ne ha avuto abbastanza si chiude, non parla. Non potevo sopportare di chiudere così quella cosa. era troppo importante per me.>>

<<avevate litigato?>>

<<avevamo discusso. Doveva essere una cosa bella ed invece è stata la fine di tutto>>

<<ma avevate litigato per Nick?>>

<<come? No, no. Cioè a Louis non è mai piaciuto, tutti lo sanno. Era geloso, anzi non geloso era infastidito dal modo di fare di Nick. Diceva che non era un amico. Voleva troppo entrare nei miei pantaloni per esserlo. Io dicevo di no. Ironico vero?>>

Niall sorride amaro.

<<abbiamo discusso per via del matrimonio.>>

<<il matrimonio? Di chi?>>

Harry guarda Niall, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.

<<oh… voi due stavate per>>

<<ne avevamo parlato. Quella mattina a colazione stavamo…

 

Ed era andata così.

<<ho trovato questo posto fantastico, ha un parco enorme pieno di peschi, sai che il fior di pesco porta benissimo>>

<<fantastico>>

Aveva detto Louis infilandosi uova e bacon in bocca

<<quindi a primavera? Posso chiamare e chiedere. Potremmo mettere dei tendoni bianchi e… prendo il numero>>

<<hey, hey fermati! Credevo fosse per dire>>

<<per dire?>>

Harry aveva aggrottato la fronte <<ma tu vuoi sposarmi vero?>>

<<non c’è nulla che io voglia di più al mondo.>>

<<ma lo dici per dire o…>>

<<no, ne sono sicuro. Voglio sposarti>>

<<quindi entrambi vogliamo sposarci>>.

<<sì>>.

<<ma se effettivamente trovo un posto fantastico in cui farlo diventa una cosa “per dire”?>>

<<adesso non ti capisco>>

<<è semplice. Vuoi sposarmi?>>

<<per l’ennesima volta, sì.>>

<<okay. Mi sposeresti in primavera?>>

<<ti sposerei in ogni stagione, in ogni mese, in ogni giorno e ad ogni ora…>>

<<okay… quindi facciamo a primavera, maggio, ventiquattro. Che dici?>>

Louis si alza e mette il proprio piatto ripulito nel lavello.

<<Lou. Sto parlando con te. rispondi alla domanda>>

<<ho già risposto.>>

<no. Hai detto di volermi sposare. Ti ho detto se ti va bene farlo la prossima primavera. ti va bene?>>

<<cioè so di volerti sposare. So davvero di volerti sposare, solo… cioè non credevo stessimo decidendo qualcosa seriamente>>

<<beh è quel genere di cose che si decide seriamente lo sai?>>

<<Harry, dai. Così su due piedi… che devo dirti?>>

<<quello che pensi. Vuoi sposarmi la prossima primavera o no?>>

Louis alza le spalle <<non saprei… è presto>>.

<<rispetto a cosa>>

<<rispetto a ... non so.>>

<<al vivere insieme?>>

<<no, quello è diverso>>

<<perché l’appartamento è tuo? Perché non è un impegno definitivo?>>

<<io sono definitivamente impegnato con te. definitivamente. Non mi serve un matrimonio>>

<<magari a me sì>>

<<solo non credo di essere quel tipo di persona>>

<<che si sposa?>>

<<che si sposa adesso>>

Harry era rimasto a bocca aperta <<ok>>.

Poi aveva messo il broncio

<<senti io ti voglio sposare. Mi hai preso in contropiede credo. E possiamo lasciare un attimo questo discorso aperto? Solo per un po’.>>

<<mi vuoi sposare?>>

Chiede Harry dolcemente e un po’ triste

<<sì. Io un giorno ti sposerò e potrebbe anche essere il ventiquattro maggio. Sai? Non è un no. Solo non ero preparato.>>

Harry annuisce. Non è soddisfatto. Ma non vuole litigare.

 

E poi al rientro dal lavoro. Mentre si preparavano per la serata.

Louis si era seduto un attimo alla scrivania.

<<non mi ricordo il numero di conto>>

<<per?>>

<<è arrivata la bolletta telefonica>>

<<lascia ci penso io.>>

<<va sul conto comune.>>

<<che casino>>

<<già…>>

<<dovremmo avere solo un conto comune sai?>>

<<perché?>>

<<perché è più semplice avremmo meno spese e perché comunque prima o poi dovremo farlo, a meno che tu non sia per la separazione dei beni>>

<<oh ecco. Ci risiamo>> Aveva detto Louis sorridendo

Ma Harry l’aveva presa nel verso sbagliato <<ci risiamo? Oh scusa. Ora sono diventato la fidanzata ossessionata dal matrimonio>>

<<beh non lo sei? Stavi fissando la data a colazione>>

<<e che male c’è? È offensivo volerti sposare? È noioso? È pesante?>>

<<ma mi dici che problema hai? Stiamo bene, siamo felici, viviamo insieme. siamo felici. Okay l’ho già detto. Ma in questo momento ho davvero bisogno di ripeterlo>>

<<perché non lo sei? Non sei felice? non sei felice perché la tua ragazza ossessionata dal matrimonio è pesante?>>

Harry aveva infilato la camicia

<<non mi va di uscire, non mi va più>>.

Aveva detto Louis

<<non ti va di uscire, bene. A me sì.>>

<<certo che ti va>>

<<in che senso?>>

<<beh… non potresti mai dare buca al tuo amico per restare e parlare di questa cosa>>

<<questa cosa sono io che ti voglio sposare e tu che mi tratti come se stessi cercando di metterti in catene>>

<<cosa??? beh sarebbe tardivo no? Siamo già sposati. C’è il tuo nome su questa bolletta, vedi? Ci sono le tue cose nella cucina che hai praticamente trasformato… ci sei tu in questa casa, sulle pareti. Vedi?>>

<<e per questo devo ringraziarti? Devo ringraziarti e non azzardarmi a parlare seriamente di matrimonio! No tanto ho la bolletta del telefono a nome mio… yuppi, grazie Tomlinson>>

<<falla finita>>.

<<no davvero. Grazie. Infondo sono già riuscito a farti stare con me per due anni e mezzo!!! Tommo the Tease. Una notte e via… vero? grazie per ogni cazzo di notte che hai scelto di scopare con me e non con qualcuno al bar. Come sono fortunato e che ingrato devo essere->>

<<fottiti. Vai a farti fottere, okay. Sai anche da chi scommetto>>

<<wow>> Aveva bisbigliato Harry e Louis si era fiondato in bagno.

Harry era arrivato al locale ed il resto era noto ormai a troppe persone

 

<<ero arrabbiato. Volevo bere, ma mai, Niall, io non lo avrei mai fatto.>>

<<chiamami ingenuo, ma io ancora penso che tu non lo abbia fatto…>>

<<come?>>

<<non lo so. Scusami. Non lo so nemmeno io>>.

 

Poi Harry si asciuga le lacrime rimaste sulle guance e i due si incamminano di nuovo verso il cortiletto della galleria.

Harry guarda verso il gruppo accanto al buffet. C’è quel David che ride e parla e socializza.

E Louis, il suo Louis. L’amore della sua vita. Ancora. Che beve. È ubriaco, lo capisce dalla postura. E dagli occhi arrossati.

Quando è ubriaco e deve stare in piedi continua a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, proprio come sta facendo ora

<<hey Harry>>

Sente chiamare.

Lui e Niall si voltano e con loro quasi tutta la sala. Louis compreso.

<<ciao splendore, è un po’ che non ci vediamo vero?>>

È Nick

<<Nick, ciao. Mi hanno spostato nell’altro edificio.>>

<<già. La burocrazia colpisce anche le radio>>

<<beh io sono solo un impiegato. Non la star>>

<<non sottovalutarti, tu hai il nome e lo charme. Per non parlare del resto>>E fa uno sguardo ammiccante <<e parlando di star, dov’è il nostro artista?>>

Zayn si avvicina.

<<Nick, grazie per essere venuto>>

<<aspetta a dirlo, ho intenzione di rubare una tela mentre non guardi e di conservarla fino a che il valore non raggiungerà il suo massimo, anche se credo dovrò ucciderti per quello.>>

Zayn fa una risata di convenienza

E alle sue spalle Louis fa una smorfia e un grugnito

Zayn si volta e Nick lo vede.

<<uh... Tomlinson, qualche problema?

<<no, nulla. Solo mi chiedevo se ti fosse mai capitato nella vita di avere qualcosa di tuo. Di non doverti ritrovare a dover sempre sbavare su qualcosa che sia già di qualcun altro. A non dover rubare>>

<<fammi pensare… alcune cose mi chiedono di essere rubate. Sembrano aspettare solo me.>>

<<e tu scegli sempre il momento opportuno. Hey svelti ad ubriacarvi fino a non reggervi in piedi così Nick non dovrà aspettare troppo per fottervi-ops intendevo rubarvi qualcosa.>>

<<Louis vieni usciamo.>> Fa Zayn prendendolo per il braccio

<<okay, okay. Tutto bene. Insomma è solo una battuta. Siamo tutti amici no? Oh beh no. Qualcuno no. Ma che importa? l’amicizia, l’amore, la fedeltà sono concetti superati e così poco divertenti infondo… >> Poi Louis prende ancora un flute di spumante e beve in un sorso.

<<Louis, davvero esci a prendere un po’ d’aria.>> fa Zayn

<<sì rinfrescati le idee. E non preoccuparti qui ci penso io>> e così dicendo Nick mette il braccio attorno al collo di Harry. Che si leva immediatamente <<falla finita Nick>>

<<avresti dovuto dirglielo otto mesi fa.>> fa Louis freddo e cattivo.  

<<Lou ti prego>> Sospira Harry amaro

<<Lou un cazzo. Andate a farvi fottere- ah no quello l’avete già fatto.>> Poi Louis si volta verso Zayn rammaricato

Zayn lo prende finalmente sotto braccio e lasciano la sala.

 

<<mi dispiace, mi dispiace da morire.>>

<<Ti guarderei per ore prendere per il culo quel coglione, ma è quando hai davanti Harry a non essere più divertente.>>

Louis scoppia a piangere

<<ti vedo andare in pezzi e fa troppo male. non posso starti a guardare>>

<<era l’amore della mia vita, quello. Era l’amore della mia vita.>> Singhiozza Louis

<<è colpa mia. Dovevo dire di sì, bastava dire di sì>>

<<shhhhhhhhhhh… Louis è andata. Lascia stare, non pensarci più.

<<dovevo dire di sì. Saremmo sposati, da due mesi, sai?>>

<<shhhhh… ti prego non ci pensare>>

<<era l’amore della mia vita. Era la mia vita. Rivoglio la mia vita. Pulita e non sporcata. Ha sporcato il mio bambino con le sue mani schifose. Se ci penso. Ha preso la mia vita, la mia bellissima vita con gli occhi verdi. I suoi occhi verdi. Che mi guardavano. Io lo amo Zayn, non ci riesco. Quella è tutta la mia vita. Là dentro con quei ricci ridicoli e le fossette. Fa un male cane vivere senza avere la propria vita con sé.>>

Zayn lo lascia sfogare.

 

<<dovresti evitare>>

<<io? È lui che si è reso ridicolo>> fa Nick

<<dovresti avere rispetto. So che non ha senso che io lo dica, ma se è successo quello che è successo lui è l’unico a non avere colpe>>.

<<senti okay, scusami per aver giocherellato un po’ con il tuo ex. Ma insomma sono passati otto mesi. Credevo potessimo toglierci questo peso e divertirci finalmente un po’>>

<<ma di che parli?>>

<<di noi? Serate uscite e nottate?>>

<<cosa??? NO.>>

Nick sgrana gli occhi

<<sei pazzo?>> Dice Harry

<<uhm… no. Non direi>>.

Poi un sospiro anche un po’ annoiato

<<senti okay eri convinto di quella cosa di voi due che stavate insieme come una noiosa coppia sposata, ma basta! Ti ho liberato e anche se è stato brutto, insomma ha funzionato>>

<<liberato? Io ero libero>>.

<<con lui? andiamo io conosco il vero Harry e so anche come farlo divertire>>

<<smettila Nick, mi fai venire il voltastomaco. Davvero non capisco cosa tu stia cercando di dire>>

<<sei libero dalla sua noiosa esistenza. Harry, è un insegnante. Cioè tipo il lavoro più noioso del mondo>>

<<è un educatore>>

<<lavora all’asilo>>

Harry lo guarda. <<e sarebbe noioso? Sta in mezzo ai bambini>>

<<che mangiano pastelli a cera e fanno domande stupide con le mani sporche e i nasi che colano… andiamo. Noi siamo gente da serate, musica, eventi>>

Harry guarda verso le proprie scarpe. <<non capisco davvero come ho potuto.>>

<<ecco ora ragioni>> fa Nick

<<come ho potuto stare con te quella notte.>>

<<cosa?>> Poi Nick fa uno strano sguardo. <<sai, sei stato tu? non ti ho mai raccontato come sono andate le cose, ma insomma sei stato tu. Avevo te e le tue mani ovunque e mi chiedevi ogni cosa e pregavi per prendermelo in bocca, lo sai?

E lo hai fatto, sulle scale. Fino alla camera da letto.>>

<<sei disgustoso.>> fa Harry, non può davvero credere che quello che Nick stia dicendo sia ciò che è accaduto.

<<beh non la pensavi così. Non si diceva con tutti quei versi che facevi>> Poi un’alzata di sopracciglio <<e potrei entrare in altri dettagli sordidi sai? Tipo quello che dicevi mentre io ero tra le tue gambe>>

<<non posso crederci. Non voglio crederci. Non che tu sia arrivato fin lì.>>

<<Non mi è sfuggito un centimetro>>

<<beh ti sarai divertito un sacco vedendo il tatuaggio. Insomma vedendo la sua iniziale proprio lì>>

<<oh da sbellicarsi>>

<<non posso crederci. Sei orribile>>

E Harry esce furioso dalla sala.

<<che ti prende?>>

<<aveva ragione Niall>>

<<cosa?>>

<<Niall… ti ricordi che ti ha telefonato vero? mentre mettevi i miei vestiti in lavatrice.?>>

<<oh… non ricordo molto bene>>

<<certo solo le cose essenziali, i pompini il tatuaggio la tua soddisfazione>>

<<beh, vorrei togliermene altre, ma come inizio non è stato niente male.>>

Harry fa una faccia strana. Fredda e distaccata.

<<mi fai pensa lo sai? Ho sempre pensato fossi una persona divertente, eccentrica, a volte eccessiva, ma divertente e buona, invece sei semplicemente orribile.>>

<<stai attento ragazzino, ti contraddici>>.

<<perché? Infondo non sono mai stato a letto con te.>> Fa Harry

<<beh si dice il contrario in giro>> risponde Nick

<<hey Nick ti ricordi quando ho detto di aver deciso per il tatuaggio, per l’iniziale di Louis>>

<<certo, sull’inguine>>

<<Non l’ho mai fatto. La fotografia che vi ho mostrato era fasulla. All’ultimo momento ho deciso di farla sulla vena del cuore, questo vedi? Volevo che fosse qualcosa di più vitale e meno sessuale, anche se magari per te è meno divertente. Solo Louis sa dove si trova. A tutti ho sempre fatto credere di averla fatta proprio lì.>>

<<oh>>

<<già… oh. Non so nemmeno come ho fatto a crederci per tutto questo tempo. Io non lo avrei mai fatto, nemmeno nello stato più pietoso. Non avrei mai barattato la mia stessa vita con… te. con nessuno. Io amo Lui, lo amerò sempre.>>  

 

<<Harry>>

Poi Harry si volta.

Dietro di loro, poggiati ad una macchina Louis e Zayn.

Louis ancora brillo e con le lacrime agli occhi.

<<Louis>>.

Dice. Louis si avvicina.

Quando è a pochi passi un po’ incerti da Harry si volta di scatto e molla un pugno in faccia a Nick.

<<e scusa il ritardo.>> gli dice.

Nick si sistema e cerca di darsi un tono.

<<idioti patetici e noiosi. Ma sì certo. Un giorno capirai perché l’ho fatto. E ti pentirai>>.

<<certo, certo. Ora vai a farti fottere>> Dice Louis

Harry guarda Louis con gli occhi spalancati.

 

Sono soli contro una macchina

<<hai sentito tutto?>>

<<già. Sono ubriaco non sordo.>> Louis si stringe nelle spalle. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro.

<<David… è>>

<<andato a casa.>> fa Louis

<<ma voi…>>

<<uhm… No. Mi ha solo accompagnato>>

<<beh… magari si aspettava>>

<<beh ovviamente, ma credo abbia capito quando mi ha visto fare quella scenata assurda.>>

<<è colpa sua.>> dice Harry riferendosi a Nick

<<è colpa mia>>

<<no, no.>> fa Harry

<<è colpa mia. Solo colpa mia. Avrei dovuto dire di sì, quella mattina. Saremmo andati alla festa. Avremmo festeggiato e tu avresti raccontato un sacco di cose assurde sui preparativi e avresti girato mostrando a tutti i gli alberi di pesco. Perrie ti avrebbe assecondato e io e Zayn avremmo fatto quelli duri, ma poi ti avrei portato a casa. A casa nostra. Nostra. Non mia>>.

<<non sarei dovuto andare alla festa, non senza di te>>.

<<ma tu non hai fatto nulla di male. ora lo so. tu sei sempre stato onesto e genuino nei tuoi sentimenti e coraggioso. Io che ti ho dato?>>Louis fa una sorrisino strano. <<il nome su una bolletta che ho pure fatto cambiare>>

Harry sorride.

<<non ridere, non è divertente>>

<<lo so. Ma è che non riesco a trovare nulla più meraviglioso di questo momento.>> Dice Harry che quella mattina non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi con il suo Louis (ubriaco) nel parcheggio accanto ad una galleria d’arte. Dopo averlo visto prendere a pugni Nick, dopo aver scoperto di non averlo mai tradito e dopo aver avuto solo la sua assenza per otto mesi, otto interminabili orribili mesi.

<<quindi tu e Nick. Nemmeno dopo. Insomma non ha funzionato. Era anche un piano di merda se devo essere sincero>>

<<non voglio più pensarci>>.

Poi si volta verso Louis e gli chiede <<adesso che vuoi fare?>>

<<baciarti>> risponde Louis, poi si schiarisce la voce <<Lo so, sono ubriaco e ti ho cacciato e sono stato orribile quel giorno e-ma io vorrei davvero baciarti.>>

Harry sorride. <<uhm... okay>>

E Louis gli si mette davanti e si baciano.

<<è un sogno, è un bellissimo sogno>> Dice Harry.

<<No, è che sei mio, sei di nuovo con me>>

<<baciarti mi è mancato così tanto. Mi è mancato tutto>>

<<voglio ridarti ogni cosa, e ancora di più>>

<<no, voglio te. voglio noi. E quello che avevamo. Quello che avremo. Finche stiamo insieme non ci sarà mai nulla di più bello>>

<<mi vuoi ancora con te?>>

<<sì, voglio te, con me. ovunque.>>

 

La mattina seguente Louis si sveglia intrappolato nell’abbraccio da polipo di Harry.

I ricci in bocca come sempre. E la gioia nel petto.

Come ha potuto vivere senza, come ha potuto avere anche solo un dubbio.

<<Harry…>> E poi bisbiglia <<sposami>>

<<uhm?>> Fa Harry assonnato.

<<sposami.>>

Harry alza gli occhi verso Louis e li spalanca. <<dici davvero?>>

<<sì, nessun dubbio, puoi aprire l’agenda e scegliere la data. Puoi farmi girare il mondo intero per trovare il posto perfetto>>

<<tu ci sarai quel giorno?>>

<<certo>>

<<allora ogni posto sarà perfetto>>

<<è bello sentirtelo dire>>

Harry si solleva <<tu sai che sto per farlo davvero, vero?>>

<<aprire l’agenda a caso? Mi scioccherebbe il contrario.>>

E Harry salta letteralmente giù dal letto

Poi si ferma torna indietro e bacia Louis senza smettere mai di sorridere come un idiota. <<Harry Tomlinson>>

Ridacchia

<<ecco fatto>> sorride Louis.

E poi dalla zona giorno Harry grida

<<hai qualcosa da fare il sette dicembre?>>

<<fammi pensare… sposarti?>>

<<perfetto.>>

Poi Harry salta sul letto.

<<matrimonio invernale. Mi devo sbizzarrire. Speriamo ci sia la neve>>

<<beh hai un sacco di tempo per pensarci…fino a dicembre dell’anno prossimo>>

Harry lo guarda e aggrotta le sopracciglia <<anno prossimo? L’agenda è di quest’anno. Cinque mesi scarsi per pensarci>>

<<cosa???>>

<<stai tirandoti indietro?>>

Louis bacia la punta del naso di Harry. <<nemmeno per sogno. Ti sposerei anche oggi>>

Harry lo guarda.

<<ma il sette dicembre andrà benissimo amore mio>>

Harry ridacchia

<<idiota>>

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
